


Day 12 -- Enough for Me

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus and sirius' first fall after hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12 -- Enough for Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/66470.html

"It's cold, Moony," Sirius said plaintively, arms wrapped protectively around himself as he stared out the grimy window of the flat.

"Put on a jumper, then," Remus called from the kitchen. "Or cast a warming charm or something."

Sirius made a huffing noise, wrapping his arms tighter. He watched the swirl of fog outside the window, yellowed by the dirty air of London and prowling through the night streets. "This is our first fall out of Hogwarts," he said, not to anyone in particular. "It feels so...I dunno, empty or something."

"Get a job, then," Remus said jokingly, suddenly behind him. He pressed a cup of tea into Sirius' hands and then wrapped his arms around the dark-haired man from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I think it's a beginning, really, a chance to do something for ourselves for once."

Sirius shrugged, leaning back against his lover and warming his hands on the cup. "It's a beginning for us, too," Remus continued. "This is our place, our life together. That's something, isn't it?"

"It is," Sirius said, turning his head to kiss Remus on the cheek. "And that's enough for me."


End file.
